


His One Indulgence

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Mythological Indulgences [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Umino Iruka, First Time, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: Lord of the Underworld Kakashi Hatake isn't one to indulge in the forbidden, at least not until an innocent God of Spring keeps appearing at his pool.





	His One Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of my discord server. I blame all you guys for encouraging this smutty indulgence! So as the tags say, this is smut. Pure smut. My first smut in twelve years. Be kind to me?
> 
> A big thanks to my dear friend Leo Otherland for beta reading this story. Please check [out his amazing work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/works) here.

A small pool was the only thing that connected Kakashi’s domain to the one above. A small connection he paid no heed. For what did a being of his repute benefit from self-indulgence? Still, like a moth to a flame, it drew his eye; teasing the forbidden. Warmth, spring, sun.

 _Him_.

A temptation; constant punishment he accepted wordlessly. To yearn and never receive.

The seduction of an unreachable fervour. He grew accustomed to the want, the yearning for beauty just beyond his reach. He bound it up tight, buried it inside with the loss and memories held dear and yet forced far from his thoughts.

But the ache refused to dull. Isolation and Regret his constant companions. Each time his eye was drawn to the pool, Kakashi brought forth his reminder like a mantra, repeated and solidified by his resolve: Light held no place in the Underworld.

And still, Kakashi stole those glances, marvelled in the innocent grace of one so lovely. He lingered in the shadows, just beyond the pool’s edge as tanned fingers sent ripples through the water. The young deity collected lily pads from the pool’s surface, the blossoms blooming beneath his delicate touch.

Wrapped in silks of jade and cyan, the God of Spring painted an alluring image. Anemone, lilies, and amaryllis wove through brown hair that flowed loosely down his back. Kakashi’s fingers twitched with a yearning to dive through locks the colour of soil, to twist and tangle until he was wrapped up in that innocence. Desire pooled in his stomach, stirring a deep-seated longing he no longer pushed down.

Those soft smiles leaked sunshine into Kakashi’s cold world.

He watched each day as the godling returned to the pool’s edge; gathered bouquets, budded trees and blossoms, twisted flowers into wreaths, wove flowers through his companion’s hair. Carefree, full of life.

The God of Spring leaned forward to use the pool’s reflection to tuck a rosebud behind his ear. The hunger festering in his loins had Kakashi stepping forward, out of the shadows and into the young deity's radiating light.

Russet eyes met his and widened, first with surprise, then awe. A slender hand raised to cover those soft lips he yearned to claim for his own. Kakashi turned his face to the light, allowing the young god full view of his armour. A demonic, hellhound mask obstructed the lower half of his face and intersected with the jagged scar across his left eye.

He savoured the moment, drinking in his first clear view of the godling’s face. A prominent scar bridged his nose, marring otherwise perfectly bronzed skin. Sudden anger raged inside him. Whoever hurt him would spend eternity repenting the action. 

His little god showed no sign of unease as he knelt before the pool, only a virtuous intrigue. Pride mixed with the desire burning in Kakashi’s gut and shot right into his loins. His fearless godling dipped his fingers into the water. Ripples wavered from the point of contact. His lips moved as he spoke, though no sound met Kakashi’s ears. How he longed to hear that melodious sound.

The God of Spring glanced over his shoulder, head shifting from side-to-side. Kakashi watched with amusement until realization struck. He was making sure they were alone. Those delicate fingers plunged back through the pool, his entire hand slipping through the connection.

Kakashi stared in wonder at the hand extended towards him. Bronzed fingers flexed impatiently, the godling’s delicate brows furrowed, jaw set stubbornly. Impatient little thing. How adorable.

Kakashi found himself reaching for the outstretched hand. His glove almost brushed the young god’s fingers before pulling back. Hesitant. Even as lust burned through his veins. There’d be dire consequences for his self-indulgence. Kakashi’s mismatched eyes strayed to the object of his desire. Any lingering reluctance was thrown aside.

Kakashi pulled the glove off and grasped the waiting hand. Relief flickered across those russet eyes, softening the colour. Pleasurable jolts shot down his arm as bronze fingers curled around his pale skin. Warm, so warm and welcoming, and  _his._ A possessive growl rumbled through his chest.

All his.

Kakashi squeezed and pulled.

Panic flickered across the godling’s face in the brief moment before the plunge. Water splashed in the other realm, then quelled into ripples. The only sign he’d ever been of that world. Kakashi caught the second half of his startled cry as the God of Spring dropped right into his waiting arms.

One arm curled around silk-clad shoulders, the other slipped beneath his legs. Warmth radiated off the body in his arms so greatly, he felt it through his armour. Like holding the sun. The young deity floundered, mouth opening and closing in surprise, dark eyes wide. After a moment, his cheeks puffed in anger. “What were you thinking? You idiot!”

Kakashi blinked, genuinely thrown off by the outburst. “Idiot?” Impatient and sassy. This wasn’t what he expected.

The godling huffed and thrust a hand towards the pool above them. “I was going to pull you out. Now we’re both trapped down here!”

Kakashi chuckled behind his mask. Selfless to a fault. Such a strange package he had curled up in his arms. His hold tightened just enough to press his little god more firmly to his breastplate. “What’s your name, little one?”

His cheeks flushed, making the scar stand out all the more prominently. “I-Iruka. I’m called Iruka.”

“Iruka.” The named rolled off his tongue with a smouldering purr. His sweet little god’s blush deepened, his breath catching on the inhale. “How endearing it is for you to assume the Lord of the Underworld is trapped in his own domain.”

Confusion, shock, realization, and fear flickered through his eyes in quick succession. “...Lord of the Underworld?” Iruka’s face paled. A palm pressed flat to his breastplate as if to push him away. Instead, both hands curled around the edges of his hellhound mask and yanked it down. The porcelain pooled at his neck, clinking against his armour. “Fangs.” His canines protruded as he grinned. Iruka’s skin flushed all the way beneath his bright silks. “Y-You’re Kakashi.”

“Come now, Iruka, where did that fearless nature go?” Kakashi teased, enjoying how the godling scowled and spluttered in response. He added prideful to the ever growing list of pleasant surprises. His breeches already grew torturously tight. “That’s better.” He swung Iruka up so they were face-to-face. Both hands slipped beneath his bottom, forcing Iruka to grab onto him or fall backwards.

“You…” Silk slid across his armour as Iruka’s arms encircled his neck. Anger darkened those russet eyes. “You did this on purpose.”

Kakashi pretended to mull over the accusation. “Indeed.” They were so close, their noses almost bumped.  “But you, my feisty little godling, are temptation incarnate.” All he had to do was tilt his head and lean in.

Iruka pulled back on instinct, a soft gasp slipping past his parted lips. Kakashi just dipped his head and caught him in an open-mouthed kiss. He'd caught him by surprise. Iruka let out a startled mewl, lips fumbling against Kakashi’s. His inexperience was clear, but the godling tasted as delectable as Kakashi assumed he would. Warmth blossomed in his chest, radiating off the young god in his arms. He slotted their mouths together, forcing Iruka’s lips to move as he desired.

He backed Iruka into the nearest wall and pressed a leg between the godling’s thighs. Kakashi’s hand found its way to his bottom and squeezed through the layers of silk. Iruka’s eyes flew open, a startled cry muffled by Kakashi’s mouth.

Kakashi’s free hand tangled through Iruka’s hair, twisting the locks around his fingers. He tugged the godling’s head back to cradle in his palm. It left no room to break the kiss. When their tongues twined, Iruka’s innocent whimpers snapped what little self-control Kakashi had left.

He pulled back suddenly, leaving Iruka heaving as he gasped for breath, his lips kiss-bruised and swollen. His eyes were half-lidded and dark with arousal. “Ka… Kakashi.” Iruka moaned, the name almost a plea.

“Day after day, I watched you up there, wanting you.” Kakashi all but growled against Iruka’s exposed throat. “Now that I have you, I’m never letting you go, Iruka.”

“How…” Iruka bit his bottom lip and swallowed hard. Dark eyes searched his face, strong legs wrapped firmly around Kakashi's hips and squeezed. “How do I get your armour off?”

Those words went right to Kakashi’s cock. He groaned against Iruka’s shoulder. That was more than permission, it was a willing, eager partner. “Ties at the side.”

With impatient hands, the pair loosened Kakashi’s armour piece by piece. It clattered to the floor, forgotten in the frenzy. Kakashi stole rough, demanding kisses in between that left Iruka breathless and trembling. A simple black tunic and breeches accentuated with gold lay beneath the ornate armour. Iruka’s fingers traced the dip in his V-neck. “You’re so handsome.”

Kakashi shifted his hold to Iruka’s thighs. Both groaned when their erections pressed together through the layers of silk and cotton. Yeah, they weren’t making it to the bedroom. Kakashi parted the silks enough to nip and mouth along Iruka’s collarbone. The God of Spring arched in his arms, hips grinding and rocking into Kakashi with urgent little moans.

He licked his fingers and slipped his hand down the back of Iruka’s trousers. “Relax.” Kakashi grazed his fangs over Iruka’s shoulder to distract him and pushed a finger inside him.

Iruka gasped and tensed around the invasion. Kakashi claimed the godling’s lips in another heated kiss, slowly working the digit inside Iruka until he began to relax. “K-Kakashi…” His hips rocked back against Kakashi’s fingers and his hands slipped beneath his tunic.

Kakashi stroked his inner walls, making Iruka shudder. “Good, just like that.” He circled a second finger around Iruka’s rim and eased it slowly inside. Kakashi caught Iruka’s cries with his mouth, drinking the sounds like a parched man at an oasis. He took his time stretching Iruka open. Kakashi pressed knuckle-deep, scissored and twisted his fingers until he brushed Iruka’s prostate.

Iruka wailed and shuddered in his arms. Kakashi rubbed his fingertip against the bundle of nerves until Iruka clamped down on his fingers. He kissed the young god’s shoulder and neck, coaxing his body to relax. By the time he drew his fingers back, they were both breathing hard. Iruka trembled against him needily. “Kakashi, please!”

The Lord of the Underworld need not be told twice. He unlaced his breeches with a curse. Iruka sought his lips this time, pulling him into an urgent kiss that left Kakashi fumbling with Iruka’s pants. “Fuck it.” He shoved clothes out of the way, material bunching awkwardly around their limbs and hips.

Using his weight to pin Iruka to the wall, Kakashi took himself in hand and spread his precum along his cock. Never had he been this aroused before. He ached for Iruka, yearned for him with an unnatural urgency. “Ready?”

He felt Iruka nod against his shoulder more so than he saw it. “I-I’ve never…”

“I know.” He kissed his forehead. “Just hold onto me.” Kakashi kneaded Iruka’s bare bottom, stroking his hard cock between his ass cheeks a few times. He slotted their lips together, drawing Iruka close as he pressed in. The young god tensed, then curled around him with a guttural groan. Kakashi rocked his hips, sliding inch by inch into the tantalizing warmth. He stilled every little bit, savouring the clench and stretch of the tight heat engulfing him.

By the time they fully came together, Kakashi’s legs shook from the effort to hold back. Hurting his little god wasn’t an option. But the way Iruka arched and rocked against him wreaked havoc on the last vestiges of his self-control. Kakashi smoothed his hand down Iruka’s back. A comforting gesture to ease him through the last adjustments.

The Lord of the Underworld brushed his thumb across his lover’s bottom lip, taking a moment to savour his flushed cheeks, hooded eyes and swollen lips. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Iruka’s legs tightened around him in response, hips rocking down onto the cock buried deep inside him.

Kakashi shuddered and groaned. He pulled back and eased forward, slow and gentle to ease Iruka into the sensation. His young lover seemed to come alive in his arms. His lips parted in gasping breaths, each thrust pulled a shaky moan from his throat. Blunted nails raked across the tense muscles in Kakashi’s back. Iruka rocked into Kakashi, urging him on with a press of a heel to his lower back.

Kakashi openly snarled and dragged his fangs across Iruka’s shoulder. A dark urge to sink his canines into the heated flesh had his hands digging into Iruka’s backside. He wanted. He yearned. He burned for the illuminating sunshine the God of Spring brought to his cold domain. “You’re mine.” He growled into Iruka’s neck.

“Yes!” Iruka arched, back gracefully bowing into Kakashi. “Please, ‘Kashi… more.” He pressed urgent kisses along his jawline, fingers tangling into silver hair. A tug, a whimper. A stuttering moan that sharpened into a wanton cry. Kakashi struck his prostate and Iruka lost control. “ _Kakashi!_ ”

Kakashi watched in utter awe as his little god came apart in his arms. He angled Iruka’s hips more sharply to hit that bundle of nerves with each thrust. Iruka’s nails bit into his skin. Kakashi didn’t even feel the sting.

Pleasure coiled tight in Kakashi’s loins and lower stomach. His fingers pressed into Iruka’s hips hard enough to bruise. With a final few thrusts, he gave in to the urge and sank his fangs into Iruka’s shoulder with a groan. Hot seed filled the god, adding to the heat clenched tight around Kakashi’s cock.

Kakashi slumped against the wall, trapping Iruka trembling body against him. For a brief moment, they remained like that, panting and clutching each other close. Iruka’s lips slowly pressed tentative kisses to Kakashi’s exposed neck and cheek. The Lord of the Underworld tilted his head, catching Iruka’s lips in a tender kiss.

“Are you okay?” Kakashi murmured against his lips. Every inch of Iruka’s exposed skin was flushed pink. The flowers, so carefully woven through his hair, lay scattered on the floor at their feet. Several stray locks clung to Iruka’s face and neck.

The God of Spring looked utterly fucked.

Iruka blushed harder and buried his face in Kakashi’s shoulder. “Y-Yes.” He squeaked around a voice hoarse from screaming.

Kakashi rubbed a soothing hand between his shoulder blades. “Good.” He coaxed Iruka’s face from his shoulder with teasing bites to his ear. He ran a tongue over the puncture marks left by his fangs, enjoying the way it made Iruka's eyes smoulder.

The marks would heal, but what they represented would remain.

Iruka was his one, beloved indulgence.

No one would ever take that away.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hot as Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799044) by [AlexiaNite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite)




End file.
